Memories Upon a Grave
by Animetomangaotaku
Summary: Harry Potter thought Albus Dumbledore would be the strangest man he'd ever encounter. He thought wrong.


**Harry Potter + Hetalia crossover**

**SPOILER ALERT**

**Characters: England (Hetalia), Harry Potter (Harry Potter)**

* * *

Harry didn't know what to make of the man. Said man was dressed in what seemed to be an old military outfit, his ashy blond air blowing in the breeze, there was also the fact that he was standing in front of Dumbledore's grave. It had been months since Voldermort's fall and Harry had decided to visit his much missed Headmaster.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter." The unknown man said causing Harry to wonder how the stranger knew it was him without turning around.  
"It's nice to meet you too Mr..."  
"Kirkland, Arthur Kirkland." and with that Arthur whipped around. A pair of busy eyebrows adorned the blonde's face but what truly surprised Harry were the eyes. Green eyes even more vivid in colour than his, filled with wariness and wisdom, eyes that truly did not belong on such a young man.

"Did you happen to know Professor Dumbledore Mr. Kirkland?" Harry asked curiously.  
"Yes, I was acquainted with Albus. What a fool he was."  
"Professor Dumbledore was a genius sir." Harry defended bristling a bit, Arthur simply smiled.  
"Calm down lad, I have no quarrel with either you or Dumbledore. Albus may have been one of the most exceptional wizards of his time but it doesn't change the fact that he truly was a foolish man."  
"What do you mean by that Mr. Kirkland?" Harry asked more confused than anything.  
"He cared too much about others, especially you Harry."  
"Me?"  
"Dumbledore could have saved himself much trouble by simply telling you about Voldermorts rise during your first year or having you go out and search for the horcruxes much earlier. I recommended that he do so actually but the bloke never listened to me."

Harry stared at the Arthur in shock, the stranger was most definitely a wizard but he also seemed to have been extremely close to the headmaster. Arthur mistook Harry's stare as one of hostility instead of surprise.  
"Don't think too ill of me Harry, I only wanted what was best for England and all of it's people. Dumbledore argued with me that you needed a proper childhood and that he didn't want you to be burdened so early. He truly did care for you."

"I don't think what he did made him foolish...it only proved that he had a heart." Harry murmured and Arthur peered at him with amusement.  
"Quite loyal to Albus aren't you? Dumbledore was too soft Harry, you know of Tom Riddle I'm supposing?"  
Harry tensed at the name.  
"Tom wasn't always...that bad. Tom was a lonely boy, he grew up in a world where no one loved him."  
"That didn't give him the right to do what he did." Harry inputted.  
"You're quite right. You see long ago when Tom was enlisted at Hogwarts as a student there was a quirky teacher by the name of Albus Dumbledore, he unlike every other teacher at Hogwarts did not shower Tom with praise and approval. Dumbledore suspected the boy for a very long time, in fact he already had suspicions as to what the boy would later become."

Arthur paused his story to stare down at the headmasters grave with a sad gaze.  
"Dumbledore could have killed Tom, Harry. Albus had enough evidence and suspicions that the kill would have been viable. At the least he could have had Tom thwarted, could have ended Voldermort's early reign. But he did not. Do you know why?"  
"No sir."  
"Dumbledore hoped. He hoped Tom Riddle would turn his back on the dark arts. That little Tom's craving for power would fade away. Tom Riddle reminded Albus of his younger self, of how he used to be. Albus was too soft."

Harry let the story sink in.  
"Mr. Kirkland, I still do not think that the headmaster was a fool, it only shows that he still cared. In the end the headmaster died to right his wrong and that is what truly matters." Harry said boldly.  
"Perhaps you're right Harry. Do not misunderstand me, I never hated Dumbledore but I must look quite cynical in your eyes right now. I've seen many deaths Harry and I've killed even more people than Voldemort managed to. It seems I've lost the ability to have a heart."  
Harry looked up surprised. Was Arthur a killer? Perhaps a former death eater? But Harry couldn't label the posh young man as one to have joined Voldemort's cause.

"Still I will congratulate you Mr. Potter for what you managed to do. You are a hero to many and I doubt that the name Harry Potter will ever be forgotten. Thank you Harry for what you've done, it couldn't have been easy."  
Harry looked down embarrassed at the praise, Arthur's tone of voice was so sincere. It was as if Harry had personally saved his life.  
"I don't think what I did was that amazing sir."  
Arthur smiled and wordlessly walked away without so much as a farewell. Harry never did figure out why the man was dressed in a military uniform or how he'd been acquainted with the headmaster.

Kneeling down so that he was right in front of Dumbledore's grave Harry spoke.  
"Well sir, it seems I've found someone who is even odder than you."

* * *

**I made England all out of character but I truly don't see England acting all tsundere in front of a grave, even Hetalia can be serious sometimes *cough Davie cough cough* As to why England states he's killed many people; You do have to take into consideration that England is a fairly old nation and has been through numerous war, I would imagine the personification would have fought in the wars and as the decades go by the deaths would only accumulate. Sorry if I made England look like Mr. Super Heartless I didn't mean to, I love England. Also when Iggy states he's lost the ability to have a heart that was just him being hard on himself, he still has a heart. no matter what he says. I also kind of messed around with Harry Potter too, the series never states that Voldemort reminded Dumbledore of his younger self, I just threw that in to make the story more dramatic...sorry!**


End file.
